DC COMICS: SYFY Channel Krypton s1 ep08 Savage Night
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE SUPERMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA SYFY KRYPTON YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by TV SOURCE MAGAZINE: Remember back in the pilot when Adam warned Seg he needed to save Superman and Adam just evaporated away only to reappear a little while later? Well now we know he was pulled from his expedition by Sardath, the true creator of the Zeta Beam, to Rann. In DC Comics canon, Adam Strange is brought to Rann by Sardath using the Zeta Beam. He claims it is by accident, but later reveals Rannians have become sterile and since Rannians and Humans are a similar species, he hopes Adam will procreate with his daughter Alanna. Whether or not that exact origin will be used in Krypton is still a mystery, however Sardath and Alanna both make a voice appearance in this flashback. It seems Adam stole the device which causes Sardath to question his capability to carry out this mission and so he desires to put someone more qualified on the job. This Zeta Beam has the ability to rip apart space and time. According to them, Adam has never committed to anything before and has a tendency to bail out when things get hard. Alanna is skeptical he can do it, but says she’s never seen him care so much about something, especially her. He promises not to let them down and is sent back. Kem has a lot to deal with this episode, besides Adam harassing him to get a face to face with Seg, he’s also trying to find Ona. Adam helps him locate her and Kem tries to convince Ona the Voice isn’t who she thinks, but she’s not having it. After an encounter with Sevie, Kem reports back to Seg and the crew what information she has passed along. The Voice, acting as Brainiac’s Sentry, plugs himself into the Genesis Chamber and feeds on the energy the embryos produce, which threatens their entire species as well as Nyssa and Seg’s unborn embryo. Seg devises a plan to sever the connection between the Voice and his Red Shard guards long enough to save the Genesis Chamber and possibly kill the Voice. Dru and Jayna go off the recruit Black Zero for help while Lyta, Seg, and Nyssa go to the Outlands to retrieve Dev’s body as a means of tapping in to the Voice network. Jax-Ur, played brilliantly by Hannah Waddingham, comes face to face with Jayna and Dru as the leader of Black Zero. She agrees to help them on the condition they deliver Daron-Vex to her alive. Jax-Ur listens as they tell her about Brainiac and she responds by stating Val-El was right all those years ago and no one listened. She’s also quick to point out that she believed him when no one else would. Black Zero, the “terrorist” organization has been attempting to overthrow the Voice for some time as they believe in a city for the people, by the people and Jax-Ur promises it will come soon. This entire interaction has Jayna becoming more skeptical of her grandson. Always asking the right questions, Jayna begins casually asking Dru how he survived the explosion on Krypton. He reveals he wasn’t there and when she asks where he was, he tells her about the Phantom Zone. He says he was put in jail by Jor-El for attempting to stage a coupe. This sends red flags up everywhere for Jayna especially when Dru gets to talking about all of the power Superman has from Earth’s yellow sun and how great it would be if all of them could have that kind of power. Lyta, Seg, and Nyssa find Dev who is STILL ALIVE and carry him to the fortress where Val-El fashions him with an Skywalker arm and puts him in a paralyzed state to begin extraction of the communicator in his forehead. Throughout these scenes we were given some great moments between Lyta and Dev, Seg and Nyssa, and Seg, Nyssa, and Lyta. Lyta doesn’t want to bring Nyssa along and is giving some attitude along the way. Nyssa makes a remark about going to a party when all of this is over and Lyta snaps that things will probably never be the same, including bindings. This is all in reaction to Nyssa mentioning her and Seg’s child that exists in the Genesis Chamber and is at risk of being destroyed by Brainiac. When asked how she envisioned this all turning out, Nyssa replies with her and Seg. Adam, unable to talk with Seg and left by Kem, finds himself seeking out Daron-Vex. He tells him that Brainiac is going to rip Kandor from the ground and they will all be existing in an endless Groundhog Day. Daron is just glad that he’ll be alive regardless of the circumstance. Adam makes a deal with Daron; if he shares information with him in regards to who is trying to stop Brainiac, Daron will deliver Seg to him unharmed so he can get him out of Kandor City. Daron agrees and heads to speak with Voice. While Val-El is trying to sever the connection between Brainiac and the Red Shard, Jayna, Dru, and Seg make their way to the Genesis Chamber to attack. Lyta begs him to hurry up and try harder, Val replies “I’m an El, we always find a way.” And find a way he does, the connection is severed and our crew is able to attack. Jayna single handedly takes out the Red Shard while Dru attacks the Voice. Jayna shoots the Voice to protect Dru, sending him sailing overboard into the depths below. They return to Kem’s bar where Jayna confides in Seg her concern that Dru is not there to save Krypton, but to rule it. There is no time for them to properly discuss this as Ona walks in. Kem is so happy to see her, but something is off. The Voice has made Ona a bomb, and Adam having seen her leave is hot on her trail. He arrives just in time to use the Zeta Beam to stifle the explosion and save Seg and Kem. Yes, Krypton just blew up adorable little Ona… but Dev’s still alive so… don’t be too sad, right? I’m not crying over dead, adorable Ona, you are. Adam’s heroic moment drops him somewhere (I have a theory) at some time (I have another theory) in what looks like a desolate alleyway, perhaps, where a blonde woman with creepy eyes is standing over him. BLANK SCREEN. Cliff hanger as usual. Holy hell, Krypton delivers yet another standout episode and this time Adam is front and center of our storytelling. Where did he go? Well he may be back on Rann in present day, he may be back on Earth, or he may have jumped ahead to present day Krypton. Either way, wherever he is, I’m almost certain there has been a major change in the timeline that he will need to fix. So many questions, so many answers yet to be revealed. Hannah Waddingham makes for a delightful addition to the cast; I can’t wait to see what her character does with Daron-Vex now that Dru has delivered him to her. I am sad to see Tipper Seifert-Cleveland exit as Ona but am positively overjoyed we have not seen the last of Aaron Pierre’s Dev-Em. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Krypton Category:SYFY Krypton Category:Seyg-El Category:Lyta Zod Category:Daron-Vex Category:Alura Zod Category:Kem Category:Nyssa-Vex Category:Dev-Em Category:Adam Strange Category:Alanna Strange Category:Sardath Category:Ona Category:Jax-Ur Category:Val-Em Hologram Category:Janya-Zod Category:General Zod Category:Brainiac Sentry